Entwined
by ilovesara801
Summary: 50 song titles, 50 mini-stories about Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. Slight Tyzula.


**Let The Flames Begin**

Azula couldn't remember not being able to firebend, but she could remember before Mai and Ty Lee.

**Mean Machine**

Everything machine needs time to charge, and at seven years old, Azula wanted nothing more than to be allowed a few hours to rest.

**Higher**

Azula had always been better than her friends at everything, until Mai found knives and Ty Lee found acrobatics, and Azula got her first taste of not being on top.

**So Sick**

Of all the things Azula had ever done to her, Ty Lee most remembered the time Azula yelled at her for getting sick inside their tent, and then sat by her side as she slipped in and out of delirium.

**Mouth Shut**

Mai didn't give her enough credit; Ty Lee noticed that Mai's didn't smile around Azula, but still around herself.

**I Don't Love You**

Mai couldn't bring herself to renounce Zuko, she only wished Ty Lee hadn't been so quick to renounce her; she picked Azula.

**Do It Again**

Azula trudged up the hill behind Ty Lee, who had her heart set on rolling down the hill again, and despite the scowl on the Princess' face, she was truly enjoying herself.

**Let This Go**

Ty Lee never forgot that Mai was locked up, and when she broke herself out of jail, the only thing that confused the warden was the pink ribbon on the floor of the cell.

**Kingdom Come**

Amidst the overwhelming red of Azula's aura Ty Lee once saw a pulse of gold accented by royal blue; Azula was on the right path, and Ty Lee would do whatever it took to get her there.

**Evacuate**

After accidentally setting the gazebo on fire, Azula ran from the structure, but not before grabbing Mai, who stood paralyzed, staring at the flames.

**Can't Stop**

"Ty _Lee_, I _said_ **stop!"** The Princess growled, annoyed as the pink girl's peals of laughter burst through the air.

"I can't…I can't…Agni…" Ty Lee replied through laughter as one of Azula's eyebrows went up.

"What is so funny?"

"There's….there's…a…bu...tter…fly…on your…top…knot!" She forced out, rolling on the ground as the Princess jumped a foot in the air, screaming,

"GET IT OFF OF ME!"

**Hot**

Ty Lee often saw Mai's cheeks go red around Zuko, but she never knew why her own cheeks burned when she was in Azula's chambers; maybe it was the fire, and maybe it was the firebender.

**Emergency**

Mistake or not, it was Azula who burned Ty Lee, and it was Mai who ran to catch the falling girl, but only Azula forced the Ty Lee to plunge into the icy river to keep her legs from scarring, and only Azula held her while she shook with sobs, and only Azula could force the water tribe girl to heal her.

**Easier To Run**

Azula's short legs carried her far from the palace into the middle of a field, where she collapsed, breathing hard, still feeling the burn she just received from her father, although she had been healed. She wondered where she was going as she sucked in air. Then it hit her, she would find Ty Lee's house.

**The Way That I Love You**

Mai thought love was something that wasn't dull. Ty Lee thought it made auras pinker. Azula thought it made for an Agni Kai.

**Hands Up**

School was boring. Rules were boring. Classes were boring, not to mention pointless; she would never have a practical use for calligraphy. The day the Fire Princess joined her class Mai saw a glimmer of non-boredom ahead, and it was confirmed when the Princess' neighbor's desk caught ablaze.

**Take It To The Limit**

No one else ever noticed the quivering of Azula's bottom lip when she practiced too long; it was the only sign of pain that the Princess would give, and Ty Lee was always the one to divert her attention and make the Princess relax, if only for a few moments.

**The Sweet Escape**

Ty Lee's parents were surprised to see the Fire Lord's daughter at their door. Azula was happy to have found someone who could give her directions to their house. Ty Lee's sisters were jealous their sister was getting personal attention. Ty Lee was bouncing around the room because she was having a sleepover – just her.

**Who The Hell Am I?**

No one knew who Mai was behind her emotionless mask, not even Mai herself.

**Twist It**

"No, Father, Ty Lee didn't knock over the cake, it was Zuko!" (You are _really _lucky I covered for you.)

**Questions**

"I'll always be here." (Azula, how long is forever?)

"It's time for a career change." (Azula, do you remember my promise?)

"I'm not very pink today." (Azula, why is your aura rubbing off on me?)

"I'm so tired." (Azula, why don't you get some sleep?)

"I'm sorry, Mai." (Azula, why do you always have to win?)

**You Need To Be Here**

"You need to be there." They told her. She wouldn't miss it for the world. She watched in silent glee as her brother was burned.

**Rain On Me**

As much as Azula needed her own element, she also needed her opposite, water, on those days when she just needed to feel nothing, just needed to be normal. Maybe with the rain pouring all around her, no one would notice her tears.

**Thrown Away**

Mai sat in her cell - her cold, drippy, boring cell. She hated them, though she hated Ty Lee less. She still harbored hope, she still held one concealed stiletto, and if she knew the acrobat, she would be getting a visit soon. If not, she hated them both.

**Cold Day In The Sun**

At high noon in the middle of the summer was when Azula first learned to use the cold blooded flame, an oxymoron in its own right.

**Meant To Live**

Azula always traveled through cities, exotic places, nations, but she never really saw the cities unless she was with Ty Lee.

**Diary**

Mai insisted on sleeping alone, and there were only two tents, which left Ty Lee to Azula. Night after night of Azula's soft sleep talking left Ty Lee feeling like her personal diary; she would never tell a soul.

**Make Me Want To Scream**

Though Mai's tent was far from the other girl's tent, sometimes a stray cry would reach her ears; she never knew if they were from pain or pleasure.

**Stupify**

Dulling other people's senses through chi blocking heightened Ty Lee's own empathy, she fed her pink into Azula every morning before the Princess awoke.

**Little Things**

The Princess was no stranger to the finer things in life, Ty Lee knew that. What she didn't expect was the smile when she bounded up to Azula with one single fire lily, and gave it to her.

**When You're Mad**

Ty Lee hadn't quite figured out what she wanted Azula to be to her, but one thing was sure, she didn't want her as an enemy.

**Shockwave **

The force of the lightning bolt pushed Azula backwards, and she dug her heels into the ground and smirked; she made a perfect bolt. Lo and Li nodded solemnly in the background.

**Time**

For Mai, time might as well stand still. Even chasing the Avatar is boring. (Why has Ty Lee stopped trying to talk to me?)

**Ultimate Insult**

The way the water tribe boy hesitated before attacking was the ultimate insult, as if he slapped her, saying that since she was pretty she couldn't be a fighter. Yeah, right. He was still cute though.

**Crazy**

Ty Lee stared in disbelief at the floating Fire Princess, who was backstroking in circles in the middle of the slow moving river.

"Azula?" Ty Lee called, trying to figure out what would prompt her to go swimming in the middle of the night.

"Come in, Ty Lee!" Azula replied, and Ty lee squirmed for a minute, unsure, before casting off all but her bindings and doing a running dive into the water, popping up near the Princess.

"Azula?" Ty lee tried again.

"What? It's fun."

"Crazy…" Ty Lee said, before ducking under the water as Azula chased after her.

**Work**

It wasn't hard to get out. A few knocked out guards, a few well placed stiletto slices in the metal bars, a few perfectly aimed kicks, and **one** best friend. That's all it took.

**One Wish**

All Ty Lee wanted was for her two best friends to make up, but it wasn't going to happen. She would help Mai as much as she possibly could, but she promised Azula, and a Ty Lee promise is stronger than anything else. (Azula, can I ask you something?)

**Obvious**

Azula never treated Ty Lee like they were equal or anything close except for in small pockets, breaks in Azula's wall that were never obvious, but sometimes could be found before they were patched. (Azula, I want to know if you can promise me the same thing, to always be there, could you do that?)

**Settle For You**

Ty Lee never understood what about her stood out at the academy, what made her stand out to the Fire Lord's daughter, but if must have been something. (I mean, I understand if you can't, it's not a big deal or anything…)

**Conspiracy**

As much as she wanted to trust Ty Lee, she knew that the girl was still helping Mai, and that wouldn't be tolerated, answers needed to be received, and a certain pink ribbon needed to be returned. (Ty Lee, talk to me.)

**I'm Sorry**

"Sometimes, Ty Lee, I'm sorry just doesn't work." Azula's cold amber eyes fixated on the other girl's watery grey eyes from across the tent.

"A-Azula?" Ty Lee whimpered.

"Go to bed." Azula ordered, extinguishing the candles, plummeting the tent into darkness. (Ty Lee, never keep secrets from me; I'll take you with me if I have to drag you behind me by your braid.)

**One Last Breath**

Azula's last breath was ridden with pain, but Ty Lee was there.

"I'm going to kill you all!" She flew into a rage not seconds after Azula ceased to breathe, she ran from person to person, ignoring the rocks and flames and water flying at her, until only the water tribe girl was left.

"Heal her. Heal her, NOW!" Ty Lee forced the girl down over her princess, and a blue glow appeared over her broken torso as the waterbender worked. The second she was done, Ty Lee knocked her out too, and pushed her away from them.

"Azula? Can you hear me?" She didn't answer, but her chest slowly began to rise and fall.

"I'll get you." She swore to all of the people on the ground before she picked up Azula's limp body and headed towards camp. She needed all the rest she could get.

**Living My Life**

As lucky as both of them were to be alive, it didn't make up for the lost time, but not once did Ty Lee see any anger in the Princess' aura. She was truly living, she wasn't a robot, it only took her getting killed.

**Breathe**

Ty Lee awoke to Azula screaming in terror, and the acrobat pulled the firebender close to her, and lulled her back to sleep. Ty Lee exhaled sharply, she didn't realise she had been holding her breath.

**Tucked Away**

Ty Lee laughed as Azula pinned her to the ground, and grinned as she flipped the Princess over. Tucked away in a little corner of the palace courtyard was something both of them desperately saught out, happiness.

**I'm With You**

On the first day at the Academy, Ty Lee literally ran into Mai coming in, they started talking, and from then on, they were best friends. Azula came in later, but originally, it was just Mai with Ty Lee.

**Love**

Years ago, Ty Lee wondered why her cheecks grew hot, she finally discovered the reason. (Azula, why do your meetings take so _long_?)

**With Arms Wide Open**

Ty Lee still remembered the first time Azula returned her hug. (Ty Lee, war strategies are complex!)

**Fingerprints**

Everyone is different, everyone has different drives, passions, loves, but every once in a while two paths are impeccably entwined into one, the same print.

**Intoxication**

Ty Lee grinned as she watched Azula's topknot being adorned with the golden flame of the Fire Lord. All of **them** sat in cells deep beneath her feet, and Mai was out in the world somewhere not boring. It was like a natural high, and Ty Lee loved it. (I'llneverleaveI'llneverleaveI'llneverleaveIloveyou)


End file.
